capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cesian War for Independence
The Cesian War for Independence, referred to by Vadrea as the Vadrean Civil War, was a revolution headed by Jonathan Aldridge, alongside various military leaders who supported their fight for independence. The uprising was launched after protests from eastern Vadrea after Vadrean armies continually oppressed the people of eastern Vadrea and consistently destroyed their homes and towns. The war was originally planned to remove Bobby Zunwait from power, but with the lack of military forces, they instead achieved independence from the oppressive nation. Initial Uprisings Eastern Vadrean states were home to the majority of the middle and low class, with living conditions extremely poor. The nation's military were well known to oppress the citizens, while the rich were pardoned of most of their white collar offenses. This slowly began infuriating the people of the East, with a rapid increase in riots and attacks on military personnel and political officials. Governor Jonathan Aldridge supported the rebellion, orchestrating more sophisticated strikes on crucial supply posts of Vadrea. With Aldridge's leadership, the people united as an official rebellion movement, and waged war to free them of the Zunwaits and Vadrea. The War City Skirmishes Generals of the Vadrean Armed Forces gained word of the East's rebellion and Aldridge's leadership. The threat of the rebels took a sharp increase after reports of military bases being raided and looted of their vehicles, weaponry, and some soldiers who changed sides to the rebellion. Many skirmishes occurred in various cities, with Vadrean military unknowingly spreading themselves thin. Aldridge secured almost all of Eastern Vadrea, continuing his march into Western civilization. Bombings in Psunion City As the war continued, minor battles and some avian attacks occurred, none of which caused major blows to either side. Aldridge had been planning a major strike on the capital of Vadrea, with a good amount of soldiers among the people in the city, and tanks at the ready in the mountains near the city after pushing through the enemy frontlines. Before the planned attack could commence, Vadrean tank units ambushed the Cesian convoys on standby in the mountains, leaving no reinforcement for the agents in the city. Aldridge went with a second plan. He ordered explosives to be placed within various towers and areas with high military activity. The bombings were successful, though some detonations went awry, forcing some of the Cesians manually detonate. The bombings made very little of a blow to the Vadrean military, but made an impact on the citizens of the country through it's devastation to the city and the people's trust of Vadrea capabilities to prevent these events. Major Battles Assault on Shaei Main article: Assault on Shaei '' The Assault on Shai, which was commonly listed as the Battle of Shaei, was conducted in 1997 by Aldridge and his commanders to seize the large city and gain a foothold for a second attack on the capital. The battle consisted of three different attack fronts the strained the Vadrean defenses, allowing for a two day swift end to the battle. After the attack, the city was ransacked and partially destroyed by Cesian soldiers, ones who would later be punished for their unnecessary actions. Though a plan of another attack on the Vadrean capital due to their newly captured city, Aldridge would not keep control of Shaei after 1999. Battle of the Viscera ''Main article: Battle of the Viscera The Battle of the Viscera Desert was a failed assault by the Cesian armies at the height of it's strength. Aldridge had control of the attack for the early stages, but with his failure to reach past the Vadrean line, control was given to his commanders. The battle waged for nearly two weeks, with an original stalemate held by the two sides. Before third assault was greenlit by the Cesian military, Bobby Zunwait issued a full-on kamikaze attack, sending all soldiers into the fray to push the remaining Cesians out, with a gun or not. The battle ended with a Vadrean pyrrhic victory. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Event Category:Baecca